my love in korea
by yoohae shaex
Summary: SHINee fanfiction hyun na seorang yeoja cantik asal indonesia yang di kirim oleh ayahnya ke korea demi mengurus sebuah perusahaan fashion. Namun hyun na tidak menyukai semua yang berhubungan dengan korea. hingga ia bertemu dengan onew. Yang membuat hyun na sadar bahwa tak selamanya korea itu dia benci. onew berhasil menaklukan hati hyun na walaupun dengan sedikit bantuan minho.
1. Chapter 1

**_#_#ini hanya imajinasiku saja..._** **_length :bimbang_** **_Rating :12+_** **_ author: ade wahyuni a.k.a yoonee_** **_main cast:_** **_lee jinki a.k.a onew_** **_lee hyun na a.k.a hyun na_** **_ajjushi_** **_ajjumma_**

Glaycarin oktaviani adalah seorang gadis berwajah cute ..dia berasal dari indonesia... di musim dingin ini dia sedang menjalani tugasnya di korea sebagai pengurus perusahaan fashion terkenal milik ayahnya di korea.. nama koreanya lee hyun na...

Siang itu hyun na sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar jalan di korea tepatnya di daerah kang nam .. tapi tiba-tiba...

Oh it's so cool!..I'm hungry...(pikir hyun na)

Aku makan dulu lah,wah ada restoran daging,coba makan disitu aja deh! Lalu hyun na memasuki restoran daging itu

Ajjushi..excuse me!..

Noona!apa yang kau katakan?apakah noona ingin memesan sepotong daging?sambil memperagakan gerakan,sepertinya itu bahasa isyarat..dia tidak bisa berbahasa inggris..

Lalu hyun na pun mulai memperagakan bahasa isyarat bahwa ia ingin dua potong daging tapi dibungkus..tapi ajjushi itu tidak mengerti..

Aduh..ayah,kenapa mesti aku sih yang di kirim ke korea?.. kenapa gak dongsaeku aja,dia kan mukanya mirip apek-apek.. aku mah mukanya mirip orang indonesia campur turki dikit,jelas mataku lebih gede dari adikku,adikku matanya sipit karena dia ikut bunda,bunda kan orang korea...aku gak bisa bahasa korea.. karena bunda ngajarin bahasa inggris sama indonesia doang!aduh apa yang harus ku lakukan?(pikir hyun na dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya)

_Sementara itu di luar restoran_

Wah.. kok restoran appa sepi ya? Pikir onew dari luar.. ia baru pulang dari consert SHINee di jepang

Tapi..wah siapa noona yang berambut panjang memakai jaket abu-abu itu ?

Lalu onew masuk ke restoran daging ayahnya..

appa aku pulang!

Jinki sayang! Kamu udah pulang... lalu ajjushi itu memeluk onew!

Wah, onew SHINee..,wah hari ini aku beruntung,Tunggu! Anakku..what? berarti ajjushi itu appanya onew!,tapi kok gak mirip ya?hahaha(sambil tersenyum),tapi aku harus berperilaku biasa-biasa aja..ngapain aku meski fanatic?..huhf..tarik nafas! Pikir hyun na sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya

Jinki! Lalu keluar seorang ajjumma dari ruangan belakang memeluk onew..wah kayaknya itu ummanya onew deh,mirip banget sama onew,..pikir hyun na

Umma!...respon onew lalu memeluk wanita itu

Noona, kau bisa duduk sebentar disana!.. kaget appanya onew mengagetkanku..

Ye..yeesss!.. kata hyun na lalu duduk di bangku yang deket dengan dinding kaca

Appa,siapa noona itu?,,tanya onew

Oh.. dia! Orang luar kelihatannya.. appa paling gak bisa bahasa inggris..duh jinki samperin sana,tanya dia mau pesen apa.. kata appanya onew

Jinki? Kok bengong,.. ngeliatin dia? Suka ya? Ledek appanya onew

Appa,apakah appa setuju jika appa mempunyai menantu kayak noona itu?Onew hanya tersenyum

Eh.,, dasar jinki..ada-ada saja..appa mau-mau aja jika menantu appa seperti dia.. sudah pergi sana! lalu ayahnya onew mendorong onew hingga ia hampir menabrak meja hyun na

Oops..sorry..noona!

Ne!jawab hyun na agak berbasa-basi bahasa korea

Can I sit beside you? Tanya onew

Oh.. sure! Jawab hyun na sambil tersenyum

Hmmm.. where do you from? Tanya onew

Owh.. I from indonesian.. oh.. my name is lee hyun na.. you can call me hyun na.. kata hyuh na lalu berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya yang dingin..

Owh.. I'm lee jin ki , you can call me onew!nice to meet you! Lalu onew menjabat tangan hyun na

Noona, your hand is cool!.. may be you need it! Lalu onew mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dari koceknya lalu ia berikan ke hyun na

Oh.. thank's.. eh, I means gumawo!..

Lalu hyun na memakai sarung tangan yang di berikan oleh onew,tanpa hyun na sadari onew menatap mukanya,onew memperhatikan muka hyun na yang tidak ada keriputnya,perasaan hati hyun na mulai tidak enak, maklumlah hyuh na itu paling anti di perhatiin orang.. lalu hyun na memalingkan mukanya ke arah onew

Hello?...how cute you are!...hyun na tersenyum melihat tatapan onew kepadanya

Aigoo,,,I'm sorry.. na,na,na.. onew mulai salah tingkah

Are you nervous beside me?oh ottokhae? Hyun na lalu menyubit pipi onew

Honey! Noona.. any.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu pertanyaan,,berapa umurmu?onew tersenyum untuk menghilangkan muka aegyeonya

16..jawabku singkat

Owh seharusnya aku memanggilmu agashi hyun na.. sambung onew

Ne! Lalu hyun na tersenyum

Jinki ,,, apakah kau sudah menanyakan apa yang ingin dia pesan? Ajjushi itu meninggikan suaranya

Ne!... jawab onew

Hyun na kau ingin pesan apa? Tanya onew

Aku ingin pesan 2 porsi daging tapi di bungkus.. jawab hyun na

Appa! Ia ingin memesan 2 porsi daging tapi di bungkus.. lalu onew mendenguskan nafasnya

Aereso!.. lalu ajjushi itu mulai memasak

Hahhh.. noona do you like k-pop? Lalu onew mengeluarkan hp nya sambil menunjukkan foto –foto SHINee,..

Woh,, it's you? Hyun na menunjuk ke salah satu foto yang di tunjukkan onew

Ne!.. jawab onew

Actually,aku tidak terlalu suka k-pop... aku ke sini bukan untuk bertemu boy band.. maaf.. sebenarnya aku tidak suka disini,,aku harus menjadi pengurus perusahaan fashion punya appa,, appa mempunyai 2 pusat perusahaan,satu di korea selatan dan satu lagi di perancis,,adikku lee jin ho memaksa aku untuk ke sini,adikku bisa berbahasa korea,seharusnya dia yang di kirim kesini..tapi ottokhae oppa?.. keadaan yang memaksaku..tanpa di sadari air mata hyun na jatuh lalu hyun na buru-buru menghapusnya..

Hmm..mungkin hyun na belum melihat sisi baik korea,aku akan menunjukkan sisi baik korea..don't worry.. onew oppa akan menjadi kawan mu disini..!kata onew tersenyum

Gumawo! Lalu hyun na memeluk onew

Opp..ini pesanannya agashi.. tiba-tiba ajjushi datang membawakan pesanan hyun na,hyun na melepas pelukannya,,...

Onew.. apa yang kau lakukan sehingga agashi itu memelukmu?..tanya ajjushi

Any..aku hanya,hanya menginginkan nya appa! Bisik onew ke ayahnya

Gumawo ajjushi... aku harus pergi sekarang!... gumawo oppa,ajjushi...

Lalu hyun na bangkit dari tempat duduknya tapi tiba-tiba onew menarik pergelangan tangannya..noona sebelum kamu pergi seharusnya kamu foto bareng sama aku dan appaku,,kan aku leader onew!...

Ne!jawab hyun na.. mereka pun menunjukkan gaya narsis mereka

Oppa boleh kah aku meminta tanda tanganmu? Tanya hyun na menyodorkan buku diarynya

Aereso!..lalu onew menandatangani buku diary yang di belakangnya ada fotonya..

Noona,,apakah kau membohongiku?...tanya onew mengambil buku diary itu kemudian memeriksanya,disana banyak sekali foto SHINee... lengkap.. mulai dari onew,jonghyun,key,minho dan taemin..lalu onew membaca sedikit tulisan di bawah foto maknae... "GLAY SANGAT SUKA SHINee TAPI KAPAN GLAY BERTEMU MEREKA.,MESKI GLAY BUKAN SHAWOL"lalu di bawahnya ada tulisan "glay=hyun na"

Oppa..kembalikan bukuku!

Noona kau harus jujur..lalu onew meninggikan badannya

Apakah kau menyukai SHINee?

Lalu hyun na menjawab.. ne oppa ,, lalu dia melompat dan mendapatkan buku diarynya.. kemudian ia berlari keluar..

hamsahabnida..oppa..aku melakukan cara itu agar oppa mendekatiku...dan cara itu berhasil.. teriak hyun na sambil berlari..onew hanya bengong melihat hyun na berlari

Hah.. ottokhae appa?, kenapa aku bisa tertipu oleh seorang gadis?onew melihat mata ayahnya dalam-dalam..seperti meminta jawaban..

Jinki... appa tau sebenarnya kamu menyukai hyun na kan?.. hah.. appa pikir ini adalah awalan yang baik.. kalau kamu kesal berarti kamu menyukainya..jinki jika kamu ingin hyun na menjadi yaebo kamu.. kamu harus berusaha,seperti kamu berusaha ingin menjadi seorang idola..bukankah hyun na namanya mirip yoona SNSD cuma dia lebih cantik?..lalu ajjushi itu mengacak-acak rambut onew,lalu ajjushi itu pergi ke dapur

Any..appa..mana mungkin jinki suka cewek begituan!...onew mendenguskan napasnya dan melihat keluar...mungkin memang aku menyukainya..pikir onew,,aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi...pikir onew di dalam hati

Bersambung...

Sambungannya kapan-kapan ya.. soalnya autornya naik kelas 9 jadi sibuk nih.. tapi aku usahain bulan puasa aku selesaikan..

heee... ini repost.. in udah ku apload di blogku.. tapi gak ada yang baca.. author sedih...

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

author bikin fanfiction versi onew.. hehehe... walau singkat moga bermanfaat.. hehehehhehe...

enjoyed!... :)

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_ _length :sad,comedy and romance_ _Rating :12+_ main cast: lee jinki a.k.a onew kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun kim kibum a.k.a key choi minho a.k.a minho lee taemin a.k.a taemin lee hyun na a.k.a hyun na bodigat ayah direktur SM ENT

Sudah sebulan hyun na ikut les bahasa korea sama dongsaenya..dan dia sudah mahir berbahasa korea

Pagi ini hyun na melarikan diri dari rumahnya

Hyun na!, berhenti!... hyun na masih saja terus berlari seperti di kejar harimau, mungkin memang harimau buat hyun na karena bodikat ayah yang mendapat tugas untuk membawa hyun na ke papanya karena Ia harus mengurus setumpuk dokumen penting di kantor pusat fashion...

aku benci appa,aku benci korea,aku benci yang ada di dunia ini!...hyun na terus berlari sambil menyebutkan kata-kata itu sambil terus mengelap air matanya yang mengalir dengan na sudah berlari sampai di pertigaan ia melihat kebelakang,bodigat ayah masih jauh,hyun na kemudian bersembunyi di belakang poster SHINee,bodigat ayah sudah sampai di pertigaan,hyun na mengintip dari balik poster SHINee..

hyun na di mana kau?..keluarlah... bodigat ayah memandangi sekitarnya..hyun na lalu merapatkan tubuhnya ke poster SHINee.. sambil memejamkan matanya,terdengar suara tapak sepatu bodigat ayahnya makin lama makin kecil...kemudian hyun na mengintip sedikit..

huft..syukurlah..kata hyun na,lalu hyun na duduk dibelakang poster SHINee sambil merangkul kakinya dengan tangannya..kepalanya ditaruh di atas tangannya,hyun na menangis hingga semua badannya bergetar..

aku benci appa,aku benci korea,aku benci dunia ini..huhhh..huhhh..aku ingin mati saja..tangis hyun na terdengar semakin keras..lalu hyun na bangkit dari duduknya,ia menghapus air matanya..

aku harus pergi dari sini,sebelum bodigat sialan itu menemukanku..

hyun na kemudian berlari,ia ingin ke taman yang jarang sekali di kunjungi orang.. tapi air mata hyun na terus mengalir di sepanjang ia berlari,hyun na sepertinya sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya,ya karena semua itu dapat di lihat dari ekspresi mukanya,di lihatnya taman semakin dekat,ia berlari lebih kencang walaupun sebenarnya ia belum makan,udara dingin membuat tubuh hyun na gemetaran,bibirnya mulai pucat,hidungnya mengeluarkan darah..tapi hyun na masih saja terus berlari,hyun na tidak memperhatikan di depannya ada seoraang namja ganteng,ia sibuk berlari sambil mengelap darah di hidungnya dan...

bruk..hyun na menabrak namja yang ada di depannya..hyun na sempat melihat mata pria itu,tubuh hyun na lemas,kepalanya pusing,hyun na kemudian pingsan,pria itu dengan sigap meraih tubuh hyun na..

aggashi..ada apa dengan mu ?.. bagunlah.. teriak namja itu di lihatnya hidung hyun na berdarah,badannya sangat panas,dan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya..,lalu namja itu mengendong hyun na dan membawanya kerumahnya ,dan di bawa kekamarnya.. di lapnya air mata hyun na dan darah di hidung hyun na,lalu ia menyelimutkan selimutnya ke badan hyun na... di taruhnya secangkir coklat hangat untuk hyun na..kemudian namja itu menggosokkan minyak angin di hidung hyun na,hyun na dengan perlahan membuka pintunya

aw,,siapa kamu?aku dimana?..hyun na menatap seluruh kamar namja itu dengan matanya yang merah karena kebanyakan nangis

tenanglah aggashi,tadi kau pingsan,jadi aku membawamu kesini !,,minumlah coklat hangat ini agar kau tidak gemetaran..senyum namja itu,hyun na melihat ketulusan di senyum namja ganteng itu..

gumawo!..hyun na membalas senyuman namja itu...lalu hyun na meminum coklat hangat itu dengan bantuan namja itu..

aggashi?tanya namja itu setelah menaruh gelas di atas meja

ne!jawab hyun na

apakah kau memiliki masalah?karena tadi aku menemukanmu dengan air mata mengalir..

hyun na tertunduk lesu..ne..aku memang mempunyai masalah..aku sebenarnya tidak suka di korea,mungkin aku juga tidak mau ada di dunia ini,semuanya telah menekanku..aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi bukan menjadi seorang direktur,tapi appa terus saja mengekangku,aku harus mengurusi semua urusan perusahaan fashion .. owh ottokhae?.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk kabur dari appa ku,lebih baik aku mati dari pada aku terus tertekan..

aggashi,,kau tidak boleh begitu,kau tidak boleh bunuh diri!,yah..memang dunia ini sangat kejam,tapi cobalah untuk bersabar,mungkin di balik itu semuanya,ada suatu hadiah yang besar untukmu..kata namja itu berusaha menenangkan hati hyun na

tapi aku harus bagaimana?emang adakah yang mau membantuku?appaku terus menekanku..hyun na kemudian menangis,lalu tiba-tiba pria itu memeluk hyun na.. hyun na kaget

aggashi mulai sekarang aku berjanji,aku akan melindungimu,tapi kau harus berjanji kau tidak boleh lagi menangis..

i..iya,tapi kau harus melepaskan pelukanmu..aku tidak bisa bernapas..kata hyun na yang mulai sesak nafas

owh.. mianhae mianhae ! pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka yang malu..

aigo..hyun na tertawa.. aegyeo.. ottokhae kamu bisa melindungiku?,aku saja tidak tau siapa kamu?..

pria itu kemudian tersenyum.. oh iya!.. na choi minho imnida,panggil aku minho oppa,karena kelihatannya kau lebih muda dari ku

waw minho.. hyun na baru menyadari itu minho...karena dari tadi hyun na terus memikirkan masalahnya..

hyun na tidak percaya kemudian hyun na berdiri dan menatap pria itu lebih teliti na memegang muka minho..dan menyubit pipinya,,

yes,ternyata ini bukan mimpi.. MINHO OPPA SHINee.. teriak hyun na..seketika muka hyun na yang sedih itu hilang bagaikan disapu angin

kau tau aku?...tanya minho

hyun na menepuk pundak minho.. siapa yang tidak kenal dengan choi minho SHINee?,terlihat senyum dimuka hyun na,minho senang bisa melihat hyun na tersenyum

oppa minho,,kenalkan..na lee hyun na imnida.. panggil aku hyun na...

owh hyun na.. nama yang bagus,BTW kamu sudah sembuh?..tanya minho?

Sudah..lihatlah aku..hyun na melompat-lompat dan berlari-lari kecil

Dan hyun na kemudian berlari ke ruang tamu minho..

Waw..rumah seorang namja yang rapi..pastas saja minho oppa menjadi incaran banyak aggashi dan noona di dunia..kebanyakan namja yang kutemui rumahnya tidak pernah rapi..

Hyun na makanlah makanan itu.. kelihatannya kau belum makan,minho menunjuk meja makannya yang penuh dengan makanan...

Gumawo oppa!..lalu hyun na cepat-cepat menghampiri makanan itu,ia makan dengan lahap

Minho duduk di depan hyun na..

Oppa,kau juga harus makan... aku suapin ya...

Aaa..am..!enak kan oppa?,oppa apakah kau yang memasaknya?enak sekali!

ne,,hyun na.. senyum minho

Oppa kau sangat sempurna,wajar banyak sekali aggashi maupun noona yang menggodamu..kata hyun na,minho tersenyum

Tiba-tiba...

hello  
Nareumdaero yonggil naesseoyo  
Hello, hello  
Jamshi yaegi hallaeyo

hyun na tunggu sebentar ya,lalu minho mengangkat telponnya

ne,onew hyung.. aku akan kesana..minho kemudian menutup telponnya

hyun na ayok kita pergi,minho menarik tangan hyun na dengan keras

oppa mau kemana? Tanya hyun na

Sudahlah ikut saja..jawab minho

Oppa tunggu sebentar,,aku minum dulu..hyun na minum dengan buru-buru

Minho dan hyun na pergi ke gedung SM ENT

Hyun na ayo turun,,sudah sampai...

Oppa ini kan gedung SM ENT.. oppa ngapain bawa aku kesini?..tanya hyun na

Mau nyuci baju..jawab minho sedikit jutek,hyun na hanya mendenguskan nafasnya

Owh,,minho teriak key

Wah ketemu member SHINee!yes..(dalam hati hyun na)

Hyung..Aduh kami sudah lama menunggumu...sambung taemin

Waw..siapa aggashi itu?tanya jonghyun melihat hyun na berdiri di samping minho

Owh..dia!dia ini pembantuku..jawab minho sambil tersenyum kecil,hyun na memasang wajah cemberut,,

Mana mungkin pembantu bajunya bagus gitu,pasti dia yeojamu kan minho?bantah key

Anyeoo hyung,,.mana mungkin dia yeoja aku,tengok aja pipi nya yang tembem ini.. minho menyubit pipi hyun na...

Aww..sakit oppa..teriak hyun na..,aku ini temannya minho,baru kenal tadi..jawab hyun na

Kau sangat cantik.,, sambung taemin

Noona Neomu Yeppeo,,sambung jonghyun memperagakan gerakan replay

Tiba-tiba onew datang membawa selembar kertas

Jonghyun,key,minho,key ayo masuk,,,kita mau rapat,teriak onew dari jauh..,hyun na menutupi mukanya dengan syalnya.. dia takut bertemu onew..

Ow,,,tunggu sebentar ,minho apakah kau sudah mempunyai yeoja?tanya onew

Ech noona ngapain kau menutupi mukamu dengan syalmu..lalu key menarik syal hyun na..

Owh .. hyun na!..lama tidak bertemu..jodoh gak kemana..kata onew

Apa hyung?tanya taemin

Ech maksudku, hyun na kita bertemu lagi!... onew langsung memeluk hyun na tapi key buru-buru berdiri di depan hyun na,dan akhirnya onew memeluk key

NG.. onew mendengus kesal

Sorry..Hyung..you say in hello baby "don't touch baby" now "Don't touch girl"

Hahahahaha..aigo..high five key...sambung minho

aishhhh...sambung onew kesal

Sabar hyung,,taemin menepuk pundak onew

Mending pelukan sama aku hyung..sambung jonghyun mengedipkan matanya

onew tertawa,,,lalu onew memeluk jonghyun...

honey..sambung key

udah yuk.. masuk yok ! ajak taemin

**DIDALAM GEDUNG SM ENT**

Hyun na duduk di sofa luar menunggu SHINee siap rapat,tiba-tiba ada seorang ajjushi melihat hyun na,ajjushi itu kelihatannya direktur SM ENT

Annyonghaseo!..sapa direktur itu

Owh..annyonghaseo..jawab hyun na

Aggashi..kau sangat cantik..apakah kau bisa bernyanyi?

Ah,,.gumawo..jawab hyun na.. ne aku bisa bernyanyi..hyun na tersenyum malu

Ah,kebetulan kami sedang mencari aggashi yang cantik dan pandai bernyanyi.. maukah kau menyanyikan sedikit lagu?

Ne,,jawab hyun na,lalu hyun na menyanyikan lagu dear my family

_naega seol goseul chajeul suga eobseul ttae  
Bogpung sogeseo gireul ireo beoryeoseul ttae  
eonjena pyeonaji anneun saramgwa yonggireul chusheodeon  
geudeurege gamsareul ponaeyeo_

ttaereon honjarago neuggyeoseul ttaega isseojwo  
Mani ureodeon chinnarae nae moseube  
eolmana maeumi appaseulgayo himdeudeo seulgayeo  
Ijeseoya nan al geotman gatayo

nae insaengi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
Isesangi kkeutnal ttaeggaji  
Urin yeongwonhi hamkke iseul geoyeyeo

jageun maeum moageun him doedeut  
Urin hanaran geoseul mitgo iseoyeo  
Urihamkke, haengbog mandeuroyeo  
Memareun sesang soge bichi tweneun nalggaji  
saranghaeyo

__ruangan itu terasa hangat ketika hyun na bernyanyi ,suaranya yang bagus menyejukkan telinga

prok-prok-prok

direktur SM ENT dan member SHINeeyang rupanya dari tadi sudah siap rapat bertepuk tangan.

Kau lah orang yang kami cari..kata direktur itu..aggashi siapa namamu?

Lee..belum selesai hyun na ngomong,onew memotong

Lee hyun na,di panggil hyun na..

Owh..onew kau kenal dengan dia..? tanya direktur

Owh..bukan hanya leader onew saja yang kenal,tapi juga semua member SHINee..sambung jonghyun

Aggashi apakah kau ingin menerima pekerjaan ini?tanya direktur itu

Hyun na terdiam,,ia sedang memikirkan ayahnya...tapi tiba-tiba minho yang menjawab

Ne!direktur hyun na ingin sekali menjadi penyanyi

Aereso,,aggashi,,besok kau datang kesini jam 10 untuk training...

Ne!kata semua member SHINee serentak

Ne!jawab hyun na juga

Wah...hyun na hebat..!kata key

Suara sama cantiknya dengan mu.. sambung jonghyun

Gumawo..jawab hyun na

Minho oppa kenapa kau katakan ne kepada direktur?bisik hyun na

Hyun na.. itulah caranya agar kau bisa melepaskan tekanan ayahmu..,kau harus buktikan pada ayahmu..jawab minho

Owh..hyun na .. kau sudah bisa berbahasa korea?tanya onew

Ne,, onew oppa.. aku belajar selama 1 bulan.. onew oppa!kau tidak marah dengan kejadian yang saat aku berkunjung ke restoran appamu?

Ne!jelas aku sangat marah.. onew merangkul tangannya

Wah..ternyata kalian berkenalan direstoran appanya onew hyung..sambung jonghyun kaget

Ne!jawab onew dan hyun na serentak

Sorry..onew oppa..gini aja,oppa pengen apa dari aku?,..tanya hyun na

Aku mau kau jadi yeoja aku selama sebulan..jawab onew

Ahh .. hyun na jangan dengarkan dia..onew hyung itu tipe cowok yang gampang memaafkan,kau tidak usah menjadi pacarnya..sambung key

Ahh .. dasar tofu hyung..lalu taemin menyubit pipi onew

Sakit taemin..kesal onew

Ah,,tofu-tofu..member SHINee lainnya juga ikut-ikutan menyubit pipi onew

Bersambung...

RnR... :)... gumawo for reads... miss u


	3. Chapter 3

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_

_length :comedy and romance_  
_Rating :12+_  
main cast:

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

baek hyun a.k.a baekhyun

lee hyun na a.k.a hyun na

security

Sudah 3 bulan hyun na menghabiskan masa-masa trainingnya,yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan,setiap hari ia menjadi langganan omelan na sedang melatih suaranya sambil terus memutar-mutarkan pena di tangannya..appa hyun na sama sekali tidak tau kalau anaknya memasuki dunia entertaiment,dan appanya sama sekali tidak merasa curiga karena semua urusan tentang fashion itu hyun na selesaikan bersama kim kibum(key).. hyun na sekarang merasa lebih tenang.

Do..re..mi...hmmm...aduh,serak nih suara malah lagi puasa nih..key oppa mana?katanya mau jemput!hyun na menggerutu di sekitar koridor pakir gedung SM ENT sambil barkacak pinggang

Hyun na!teriak seorang pria..yang suaranya itu bikin telinga hyun na mau pria itu menghampiri hyun na..

Yak! baekhyun oppa!semula muka hyun na yang mau marah tiba-tiba padam,karena melihat muka baby facenya baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum..hyun na udah selesai trainingnya?tanya baekhyun

Ne!jawab hyun na

Hyun na,pulang sama oppa yuk!...soalnya key sumbae bilang,aku yang sumbae lagi ada jadwal..baekhyun memegang tangan hyun na lalu na cemberut,tapi tiba-tiba mata hyun na tertuju pada sebuah kompleks perumahan elit tidak jauh dari gedung training SM ENT

Sudah lama tidak bertemu onew oppa..pikir hyun na dalam hati

Baekhyun oppa!,andae!aku bisa pulang sendiri..hyun na melepaskan genggaman tangan baekhyun

Mwooo?..nanti key sumbae marah sama aku..baekhyun membalas

Oppa!hyun na menunjukan muka aegonya..please!Bilang sama key oppa... hyun na hari ini gak kekantor.. hyun na nanti bisa pulang sendiri..ok!lalu hyun na berlari menuju ke depan gerbang perumahan elit itu..

"Tapi..."..(belum selesai baekhyun ngomong..)aishhhh!,..capek-capek kesini..eh dia gak mau pulang...gerutu baekhyun yang terus melihat hyun na berlari

**Kawasan rumah elit kang nam**

hah ini dia rumahnya onew appa...hah,aku punya ide!aku mau lihat ekspresi onew oppa kalau melihat cowok ganteng..aku sudah cukup cantik,aha! Aku harus menyamar menjadi namja ganteng.. ... nice..I TRY

Kekekekekekeke!hyun na mengeluarkan wiks dari dalam tasnya,untung saja hyun na memakai celana panjang,dan jaketnya key oppa kemarin tertinggal di mobil hyun na..hyun na memakai jaketnya key oppa untuk menyamar jadi namja..di ambilnya cermin dari tasnya

Wah!ganteng juga aku!...hyun na lalu memasuki gerbang perumahan elit itu.

Ech,,tunggu anak muda..kau siapa?kau harus mengompirmasi dulu sebelum masuk kesini..teriak security

Owh...sorry ajjjushi..aku di sini ingin memberi kejutan kepada onew,aku temannya..suara hyun na di ubah menjadi serak-serak basah gitu

Owh..kreao?tanya ajjushi itu kepada hyun na

Ne!aku kai exo..ahh ajjushi kau pasti tidak pernah nonton tv!percayalah padaku!jawab hyun na

Yaya!kau boleh masuk!tapi jangan bikin kacau ya!jawab ajjushi itu

Ne!jwab hyun na lalu melangkah riang memasuki kompleks itu... yes...ahh..ajjushi itu memang babo...emang dia gak kenal sama kai exo wkwkwkwkwk...hyun na tersenyum kecil

Tapi onew oppa mana ya?terus dimana lagi rumahnya?.. aduh hyun na babo! Hyun na memukul kepalanya..ayolah oppa muncul di hadapanku..hyun na memejamkan matanya

yak...siapa kau?terdengar suara indah namja yang meneriaki hyun na yang dari tadi terus berputar-putar memejamkannya matanya

Hyun na keget dan membuka matanya..ahh itu suara onew oppa..yes~!~ orang puasa pasti dilapangkan urusannya..hyun na lalu menghampiri onew

Hyun na melihat muka onew yang agak sedikit aneh..mungkin onew iri kali ya.. liat namja ganteng kayak hyun na tak tahan melihat muka onew yang semakin mirip...(APA YA?)

Hahahhahahahahhahaha!hyun na kecemplosan tertawa!lalu hyun na menutup mulutnya  
YAK..apa yang kau tertawakan?..hmmm tunggu sebentar..sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara tawamu...sambung onew yang mulai curiga

Anyeo..hahh!mana mungkin..kita baru bertemu sekarang...owh ya kenalkan namaku ...

hyun na agak sedikit mikir lalu menyambung kalimatnya... na lee kyuh min imnida!...suara nya hyun na di ubahnya menjadi sedikit serak

onew masih curiga!hingga ia memerhatikan badan hyun na dari bawah sampai atas..hingga matanya tertuju pada jaket hyun na..

owh,..tunggu .. bukannya ini jaket nya key?,,.. onew memegang pundak hyun na..hyun na deg-degkan...gak tau deh deg-degkan karena takut ketahuan/karena ia suka sama onew..

wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwwwkwkwkwkwkw kwkwwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkkwkwkwkw kwkwwkwkwkw

tubuh hyun na lalu kaku... hingga hyun na tidak sanggup melontarkan kata"any-ah"

lalu onew melihat mata namja ganteng itu,..dan onew sendiripun mulai deg-degkan juga!wkwkkw

hyun na langsung memejamkan matanya..tapi terlambat

lee...hyun..hyun na!suara onew agak sedikit gugup dan pelan

mianhae mianhae oppa..!hyun na melepaskan genggaman tangan onew dari pundaknya...

lalu hyun na memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata onew yang sipit tapi unyu itu..

oppa .. iya ini hyun na..tapi oppa jangan bilang ya sama ajjuhi itu..soalnya aku telah menyamar menjadi kai exo.. bilang aja aku temanmu oppa!.. hyun na mengedipkan sebelah matanya.. yang membuat onew diam tidak bergerak...

oppa?... apakah oppa sakit? Hyun na memegang kening rasanya pengen terbang kelangit tujuh..

hahhahahahahahah!hyun na kau pintar sekali! Onew berusaha menutupi rasa nervousnya

ok!onew mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

owh...aigo,aigo... oppa kayaknya gak enak badan nih!onew berakting

oppa...aishhh pasti oppa belum makan ya?.. tanya hyun na merangkul tangannya

anyeo.. tapi karena aku telah lama tidak melihat bidadari jatuh dari sekarang ia muncul..walau dia menyerupai pengeran berkuda putih...onew gombal

oppa! Lalu hyun na menyubit perut onew...

aw...aigo..sakit kyuh min...teriak onew

mwoo? Kyuh min? tanya hyun na

hahhahahah...itu kan nama samaranmu kan !...onew menyubit pipi hyun na..

hah! Oppa!sakit tau...tapi kalau securitynya lee jin ki pasti aku gak bakal lolos masuk sini,,,sambung hyun na

hahahhahahah,, bener banget hyun na...onew kemudian mengajak hyun na kerumahnya..

tiba di depan rumah onew...

hyun na!kau harus berpura-pura menjadi kyuh min ya...soalnya ada jonghyun dirumahku!

Owh.. ok oppa!..

Jonghyun-ah.. buka pintunya,,,teriak onew dari luar

Owh onew hyung!...aereso!lalu jonghyun membuka pintunya'

mwooo...hyung siapa pria itu?...tanya jonghyun

Owh hanyonghaseo!na lee kyuh min imnida! Senang bertemu denganmu jonghyun..kyuh na memulai lagi onew mau ketawa.. tapi onew langsung menutup mulutnya

Iya jonghyun , dia yeojaku...eh maksudku temanku..sambung onew

Owh hanyonghaseo!...sambung jonghyun tersenyum... lalu jonghyun manarik tangan onew!...

Hyung ... kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita?.. kalau hyung memiliki teman yang sangat ganteng itu...malah kegantengannya melebihi CHOI MINHO...

Hahahahhaha...oops! onew kembali menutup mulutnya

yak..onew..heh hyung!kenapa kau tertawa?...kesal jonghyun

aishhh..dongsaeku,..itu ceritanya panjang.. nanti aku ceritain...jawab onew

Huft..ketus jonghyun

Oppa..heh masksudnya jonghyun-ah... aku kesini ingin belajar dance,maukah kau menjadi guruku?... sambung hyun na

Heh,,,namja jelek... ngapain kau minta aku jadi gurumu..kenapa gak minta sama maknae taemin aja!..jawab jonghyun ketus

Ah..ottokhae onew?.. dongsaemu tidak mau mengajariku.. padahal aku mempunyai segudang uang untuknya...sambung hyun na lemas

Mwooo?,,,..ah.. aku mau...dan latihan kita mulai sekarang..sambung jonghyun

Ech tunggu dulu..kau mau latihan di mana jonghyun?..jangan dirumahku..sambung onew

Iya.. aku pinjam ruang tengahmu ya onew hyung..kau ruang tengah mu besar..ok!pinta jonghyun

Hmmm...onew mikir

Onew... ayolah.. sambung hyun na mengedipkan matanya

Ahhh.. ne!..jawab onew agak sedikit pelan

Yes...gumawo hyung.. jonghyun memeluk onew

Kyuh min... ayo ikuti aku.. ech tunggu dulu sebelum latihan di mulai kau harus mendengarkan nasehatku...sambung jonghyun

Ne!jawab hyun na bersemangat

Kyuh min.. jangan masuk SM ENT.. nanti aku kalah darimu karena kau lebih tampan dariku...kekekekkekek...lol!~!perintah jonghyun

Ne!chungsanim..aku tidak berniat masuk SM ENT.. aku ingin masuk JYP ENT..jawab hyun na agak sedikit tersenyum..

Onew yang melihat dari jauh juga tersenyum kecil

Ikuti aku..one..two...three...jonghyun mulai memperagakan sedikit dia melihat kebelakang...aduh kyuh min... tangan nya di naik kan seperti ini.. sini biar aku bantu...jonghyun memperbaiki gerakan tangan hyun na...

Wah..kok tangannya halus banget...!jonghyun mulai curiga...lalu tiba-tiba jonghyun dengan cepat menarik wiks hyun na...dan rambut hyun na yang panjang tergerai..

Oh..hyun na!kata jonghyun kaget

Hyun na segera berlari kedepan pintu rumah onew..dan onew yang melihat kejadian ini tertawa terbahak-bahak...

Ech.. lee hyun na...jangan lari!akan ku tangkap kau...teriak jonghyun yang kemudian berlari menyusul hyun na

mianhae mianhae oppa..hyun na berlari sekencang mungkin dan dia tiba di gerbang kang nam.. hyun na mempercepat larinya...dan dia menaiki mobil nya yang terpakir didepan gedung SM ENT..dan hyun na berhasil meloloskan diri..sedangkan security itu tercengang melihat kai exo..berambut panjang wkwkwkwkwkwkkwkw...

Achhh... hyun na teriak jonghyun..Awas kau!.. nanti akan ku jadikan kau yeoja ku...

Hyun na mencibirkan mulutnya dari kaca mobil

bersambung

RnR.. sentuhan EXO dikit.. :);;;;;;;; :)...


	4. Chapter 4

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_  
_length :comedy,romance .. bimbang_  
_Rating :12+_  
_main cast:_

lee jinki a.k.a onew

kim kibum a.k.a key

kim jonghyun a.k.a jonghyun

choi minho a.k.a minho

lee taemin a.k.a taemin

lee hyun na a.k.a hyun na

oh sehoon a.k.a sehun

Sudah 2 tahun,hari-hari yang di lewati hyun na bersama SHINee oppa berlalu.. sekarang waktunya hyun na debut.. panggung yang tidak begitu besar itu terasa bagaikan pulau kecil yang di kelilingi lautan manusia bahkan bukan lautan lagi tapi sudah samudera,hyun na duduk di belakang panggung menunggu namanya di panggil sambil melamun,tapi entah kenapa badan hyun na seperti mau kena demam yang mematikan..

Doouar!... kaget sehun..

Hoh!.. sehun oppa!,ngagetin orang aja untung aja aku gak jantungan,klo gak aku bisa mati..jawab hyun na sambil mengenduskan nafasnya

mianhae mianhae,kan Cuma bercanda!...sehun menyubit pipi hyun na..

dasar panda kecil,baru pertama debut udah segitunya..nunggu di belakang panggung sambil ngelamumin,hmmm..ngelamumin siapa ya?...sehun menyambung kalimatnya sambil tersenyum kecil

huft... ini yang kedua kalinya hyun na mengenduskan nafasnya lagi

aishh..kau ini hyun!.. gampang ngambeknya ya!,sekali-kali ngomong jujur kek..sama oppa,kalau kamu menyukai sehun oppa,makanya kamu selalu berperilaku menyebalkan di depan oppa! Sehun kembali mengeluarkan senyuman di bibirnya

mwooo?..aish... mana mungkin hyun na ngelamumin orang yang punya pede tingkat tinggi,sehun oppaku yang senyumnya begitu manis..tolonglah berhenti tersenyum,karena senyumanmu tidak akan bisa melelehkan hatiku,eh maksudnya meluluhkan hatiku..lagian hyun na itu bayangin onew oppa cintaku ada di sebelahku! Hyun na keceplosan,kalau dia dari tadi ngelamumin sehun oppa jadi onew oppa

mwoo? Kamu meyukai onew sumbae.. ahh.. hyun na diam-diam meyimpan perasaan.. respon sehun mendengar kata-kata hyun na terdengar oleh onew yang kebetulan lewat di ruang tunggu untuk mengambil hpnya yang ketinggalan..

oppa! Bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu!bisik hyun na yang melihat onew mendekat kearah mereka

sumbae!.. wanita menyebalkan disampingku,menyukaimu!respon sehun yang melihat onew sudah berada tepat didepan mereka

any-eo..! sambung hyun na

onew terseyum.. ah..aku tak menyangka kau menyukaiku,awalnya aku kira kau membenciku,soalnya kau selalu menunjukkan sikap aneh di depanku..

wah..ini urusan pribadi nih,sebaiknya aku tidak ikut campur,sumbae gantikan posisiku disampingnya ya..! sambung sehun yang kemudian berdiri.. oh iya sumbae FIGHTING! Kemudian sehun meninggalkan onew dan hyun na

aish.. dasar anak itu,..kesal onew,lalu duduk di damping hyun na, hyun na lalu berpindah tempat duduk..sekitar ada dua bangku yang memisahkan hyun na dengan onew.. onew tertawa kecil melihat tingkah hyun na

ech.. noona!.. segitu kuatkah kemisri aku dan kamu sehingga kamu mencoba menghindariku?kata onew

hyun na tidak melihat muka onew,pandangannya hanya lurus ke depan dan tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut hyun na..

onew kemudian melihat muka mungil hyun na dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya

noona!... apakah kau mendengarkanku?..onew kemudian memasang mukanya yang unyu di depan muka hyun na

hahahahahah...seketika hyun na tertawa.

Oppa! Mukamu sangat lucu...sambung hyun na

Ahh...benarkah?..onew memegang pipinya

Aegyeo..oppa! hyun na kembali tertawa

Hmm..akhirnya aku berhasil membuat my angel tertawa!..sambung onew

My angel?,,, oppa-oppa! Gak ada bedanya sama sehun oppa...hyun na mengelengkan kepalanya

Aish.. hyun na jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan perasaanmu.. jawab onew

Perasaan sebel.. sambung hyun na

Perasaan suka..ya kan?...aku bisa lihat dari ekspresimu.. onew menunjuk muka hyun na

Ih.. oppa ku tersayang,bisakah kau diam?...hyun na menjawab agak sedikit kesal..

Kenapa aku harus diam?... tanya onew

Karena kau mirip burung yang selalu berkicau di pagi hari...sambung hyun na

Tapi,burung itu kan suaranya merdu..jawab onew

Tapi.. oppa.. kau sangat berisik.. sambung hyun na

Ok..aku menyerah.. owh tadi kau bilang apa?.. aku di suruh diam?,sepertinya kalimatnya kurang lengkap.. noona bisakah kau melengkapinya?...onew mulai usil

Huft.. belum lengkapkah kata-kataku?.. kreao...hyun na mulai menarik nafasnya dan berkata sangat kencang..."oppaku tersayang yang paling ganteng,bisakah kau diam? SARANGHAE.. puas?...hyun na melototkan matanya yang gede di depan muka onew..yang membuat onew mati gaya

Uh.. padahal aku ingin dia menenangkanku,ini kan hari pertama aku debut..terdegar oleh onew suara hyun na yang sedikit pelan

Minhae,,hyun na...aereso! aku akan memberi sedikit solusi untuk mu..jawab onew memegang pundak hyun na..

Kreao?... apa itu oppa?.. tanya hyun na

Kasih tau gak ya?.. onew kembali usil.. di lihatnya muka hyun na yang semakin kesal...

Nde!... kau harus menarik nafasmu dalam-dalam...lalu keluarkan..itu yang pertama..yang kedua anggaplah saja penonton itu tidak ada.. tapi kalau kau tidak bisa.. kau bisa mengalihkan pikiranmu,dengan cara memikirkanku..sambung onew

Omona! Oppa.. hyun na kembali tersenyum

Tiba-tiba minho datang ke arah onew dan hyun na membawa setangkai bunga,dan sekotak coklat yang membuat onew bingung..

Minho-ah.. itu dari fansmu ya?tanya onew

Any-eo.. ini dari baekhyun EXO-K untuk hyun na,dia menitipkan ini padaku,karena aku sahabat hyun na..jawab minho

Onew mulai memasang muka memelasnya,..."ini nih resikonya kalau suka sama aggashi cantik"pikir onew dalam hati

Kreo?.. oh honey... hyun na langsung mengambil bunga dan coklat di tangan minho

Nde..hyun na..sepertinya baekhyun menyukaimu..sambung minho melirik sedikit kearah onew..karena dia tau onew menyukai sahabatnya..onew terlihat sedikit bete

Owh..hyun na ini kan hari pertama kamu debut.. semoga kamu berhasil ya,ingat kamu harus inget semua metode yang aku ajari kemarin agar tidak nervous..ok! minho mengedipkan sebelah matanya..

Nde...oppa,gumawo..oppa adalah sahabatku yang paling baik...respon hyun na

Minho tersenyum dan berkata kepada onew..."hyung, jagalah dia.. karena banyak namja yang menginginkannya..lalu minho meninggalkan onew dan hyun na. Lagi onew menhenduskan nafasnya...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara MC yang memanggil nama LEE HYUN NA...

Oppa.. ottokhae?.. hyun na mukanya mulai pucat.. tanpa dia sadari hyun na memeluk onew. Onew tersenyum,lalu onew membisikan kata "saranghae".. kata-kata ini berhasil membangkitkan semangat hyun na..

Lalu hyun na melepaskan pelukannya dari onew,lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan pergi keatas panggung..onew tertawa kecil,,.. sedangkan taemin yang melihat kejadian ini!..langsung tertawa..di ikuti oleh tawaan key..yang rupanya mereka dari tadi menguping...

Taemin,key! Apa yang kalian lakukan?.. onew meneriaki kedua dongsaenya

Owh,,,,..minhae,minhae hyung... jawab key dan taemin serentak

Kalian sangat romantis,kalian seharusnya menikah.. sambung key

Hushh.. ada-ada saja kau ini key.. aku masih terlalu muda.. sambung onew

Ah.. hyung benar kata key hyung..sambung taemin

Ah.. sudahlah.. ayo kita lihat menampilannya.. ajak onew kepada dongsaenya..

Akhirnya taemin dan key mengikuti onew dari belakang sambil bebisik-bisik

Hyung..kita sms aja jonghyun dan minho..bisik taemin

Ah..ide bagus..respon key

SEMENTARA ITU DI PANGGUNG

Ini dia artis baru kita lee hyun na!...tepuk tangan yang meriah...kata MC

Hyun na memasuki panggung,,dan berdiri dengan anggunnya

Wow..noona kau sangat cantik..respon MC

Gumawo..jawab hyun na

Baiklah..ini saatnya sesi memperkenalan diri...

Nde!.. na lee hyun na imnida!...hari ini aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu...terdengar tepuk tangan yang keras..

Musikpun mulai terdengar

Before we go to sleep tonight  
We'll say our prayers  
I'll hold you tight  
and kiss away the fears you hold inside you

So many years have passed us by  
I cherish the moments by your side  
A love like ours will only grow much stronger  
I wanna to tell you

That forever more I'll be the one to love you, to love you  
When you need me I'll be there to make you smile  
And forever more I'll be the one you come to oh honey  
I'll be the one to love you when the morning comes...

Prok-prok prok...

Waw.. suaraamu sangat merdu... sambung MC

Hyun na tersenyum karena ia berhasil mengalahkan rasa nervousnya

Diakhir acara hyun na mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada sumbae-sumbaenya yang ada di SM ent.. hyun na juga berterima kasih kepada ayahnya yang telah mengirimkannya ke korea..karena sekarang ia telah menggapai keinginan terbesarnya menjadi penyanyi dan bertemu dengan onew oppa... di dalam hati hyun na dia tidak akan membenci korea..lagi..karena"my love in korea'...( onew oppa) .. gumawo appa

Appa hyun na yang mendengar kata-kata hyun na dari layar kaca,sangat bangga kepada anaknya... karena anaknya bisa mewujudkan mimpinya di tengah-tengah kesibukannya..walau pekerjaan anaknya ini di bantu oleh key shinee..

Hyun na berkembang menjadi artis yang sangat kreatif karena ia bisa berbisnis menjual baju-baju hasil designnya kepada fans-fansnya.. dan diam-diam hyun na telah menjadi yeojanya onew... appanya hyun na sudah tau tentang ini.. dan appanya sangat mendukung... minho menjadi sahabat hyun na yang sangat hyun na sayangi,karena berkatnya lah hyun na bisa bertahan sampai dengan saat ini, Baekhyun dan sehun jadi pangeran berkuda hitamnya hyun na,karena mereka selalu muncul setiap kali hyun na menangis...

Wah... bahagianya hidup hyun na

THE END

Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek.. soalnya aku lagi puasa.. jadi gak konsen

RnR..

Always love... :)...


End file.
